A video encoder, e.g., a codec, may introduce flicker when operating at low bit rates. A flicker appears as a “pulse” or “jerk” within a video sequence, and is more perceptibly apparent in image regions with little or no motion. Several tools or video-coding processes within an encoding process may produce these flickering artifacts. For example, coarse quantization of the transform coefficients during the encoding process may introduce large deviations from the original image sequence and the loss of high frequency information and detail. Intra-prediction typically estimates pixel data within an image frame from previously decoded spatial neighbors. In some cases, this estimation propagates errors spatially throughout a frame, for example. These flickers furthermore, for example, may occur in videos with all intra-coded frames or those that have intra-coded and inter-coded frames combination. Although coarse quantization and intra-prediction mode selection and estimation are important for coding efficiency, these processes, however, may lead to flickering artifacts and deviations within an image sequence. Without proper management and control, these artifacts may hamper a user's viewing experience. Methods, systems, and devices that address or alleviate these situations are thus highly desirable.